Who's Who?
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: This is a follow up to the Reboot TV movie My Two Bobs, where Megabyte acts on his revenge. Rated K plus for action and some suggestive content.
1. Part 1:  The Trap

Who's Who: A Reboot Fanfiction Story

Part 1:

Side Note: This story is a follow up for the Season 4 movie My Two Bobs, so please watch it if you haven't already before reading this fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way, since this takes place right at the end of that tv movie.

Megabyte was saying, "there is no grand scheme here. This is about revenge. Viruses are predatory by design…and it's time for me to follow my function. Prepare yourselves…for the hunt!" Megabyte then turned off the intercom with his tentacles, chuckling to himself as he did so. He muttered to himself, "how little they know about my actual plan."

Enzo was still struggling to break free from his null father's mechanical suit. Mike the TV was still in a corner of the room, afraid beyond words to say anything. Phong was on the ground, unconscious.

Enzo shouted, "you'll never get away with this, Mega-breath!"

Megabyte figured, "oh, but I already have. All I need to do is…stall for my opportunity." With a great deal of concentration, Megabyte made an alias of himself appear. He ordered, "go to where Dot and my traitorous robots are." The alias copy of Megabyte nodded and ran out of a then open backdoor. He did the same thing with two more alias copies of himself, but instead sent them to two different locations. More specifically, where Bob and Matrix were…and where AndrAla and Mouse were.

Enzo kept going with the comments, "all that matters is that in a matter of nanoseconds, Dot, Bob, and grown up me are going to kick down your CPU!"

Megabyte sighed, "I can only tolerate so much from a little sprite like yourself. I could just knock you out, you know…but I'd rather you and your little friend be around to see my revenge unfold."

In a matter of nanoseconds, in a certain hallway…

Mouse sighed, "looks like all we can do is double back and find the others." Mouse and AndrAIa started to turn a corner.

AndrAIa concluded, "but what about…?"

Mouse interrupted, "Phong will be all right…when we take down that no good virus!"

AndrAIa concluded with a sigh, "I hope you're right, Mouse. Do you hear that?" Mouse and AndrAIa turned around to see Phong's giant pong pucks coming towards them, with an alias of Megabyte charging towards them.

Mouse chuckled, "are you thinking what I'm thinking, sugar?"

AndrAIa figured, "that this is an elaborate distraction from Megabyte?"

Mouse figured, "no…that we can use this to break into the War Room."

AndrAIa realized, "good idea." When AndrAIa and Mouse both realized what they could do, they both ran back the way they came. Unfortunately, the real Megabyte saw what they were doing through security cameras. The real Megabyte put up a firewall in front of the door that AndrAIa and Mouse were heading to, much to the disappointment of AndrAIa and Mouse.

Mouse muttered, "rahhh! He found the encrypted firewall upgrades!" AndrAIa started firing her rechargeable green nails at the incoming pucks, tipping off the balance of a few of them. The incoming pucks were crashing into each other, but not all of them exploded. Two pucks remained, and so did the alias of Megabyte. AndrAIa flipped over the alias, and on top of one of the pucks. Mouse just jumped onto the other puck, then jumped off. AndrAIa jumped off too. The two pucks crashed into the online firewall, taking it out in the process. The explosion took out the alias nearby easily…which vanished in little puzzle piece like pieces.

AndrAIa sighed, "great…right back where we started."

Mouse deduced, "Megabyte's just trying to weaken us."

AndrAIa realized, "and it's working. I already feel exhausted."

Meanwhile, while AdrAIa and Mouse were busy dodging pucks…

Down another hallway, Matrix and Bob were running towards the War Room. Then, they saw Phong's pong pucks and an alias of Megabyte coming towards them. Bob realized, "you get the feeling that this is a distraction from Megabyte?"

Matrix pointed out, "doesn't mean we should just stand around."

Bob urged, "Glitch, pong paddle!" Glitch turned into a big paddle that looked similar to a giant black pinball machine flipper. Bob suggested, "Matrix, will you give me a hand here?" Matrix smiled a little as he ran over to Glitch. Matrix and Bob pushed on the transformed Glitch. This sent the incoming pucks crashing into each other, exploding in flames as the alias vanished in puzzle piece like pieces.

Matrix sighed with sudden exhaustion, "I got a feeling of my own…and it's not good."

Within those same nanoseconds…

Dot had suggested, "can you link up to the door lock?"

Slash figured, "uhh…we never tried it..."

Hack added, "but we may have the tools to do it."

Dot concluded, "then get working on it. Who knows what else Megabyte will try to do…now?" She then saw Phong's pong pucks and an alias of Megabyte coming towards them.

Slash was too busy trying to hack the door lock with a wire coming out of his circuitry…and too dumb to notice the incoming pucks. Hack though saw them coming, and aimed his energy weapon at the pucks. The pucks went down one by one. And surprisingly, the door to the War Room opened up.

Dot turned to Slash, "good…we're in."

Slash pointed out, "but…it wasn't me. It would've taken many nanoseconds for me to do it."

Dot figured openly, "so we either go in…or we don't. I say we risk it."

Hack realized, "you mean…"

Slash finished the sentence, "confront Megabyte?"

Dot pointed out, "you are here to protect me…right?"

Hack and Slash gulped.

Hack concluded, "well, it's been nice working with you."

Slash added sadly, "you too."

Dot urged, "boys!"

Hack figured, "oh…right. Here we go!"

Slash cried out, "goodbye, nice world!"

Dot sighed, "oh brother." Hack, Slash, and Dot walked in…not noticing the trapdoor that opened up under where their feet had been.


	2. Part 2: The Escape

Who's Who: A Reboot Fanfiction Story

Part 2:

Bob, Dot, Matrix, Enzo, AndrAIa, Enzo's father Welman, and Mouse found themselves stuck in jail cells. These cells were obviously in the lower levels of the Principal Office. And patrolling the cells were a reprogrammed Hack and a reprogrammed Slash, who then had grayish and yellowish coloring instead of their usual blue and red coloring. They were aiming their energy weapons around the room, expecting some escape attempt.

Bob whispered to Martix, "how is this possible?"

Enzo's father Welman pointed out from inside his mechanical suit, "I saw him use the trapdoors from the War Room."

Mouse whispered, "the trapdoors must've been protected by hidden file commands."

Dot concluded, "must've been something that only Phong knew about from an earlier version of the Principal Office…because I sure didn't know."

Reprogrammed Hack muttered, "quiet down over there! Our old boss Megabyte gave us orders on how to deal with you."

Matrix muttered, "Gun…target!"

Reprogrammed Slash surprisingly concluded, "oh, you won't get a chance. You see, we have superior weapons…and some defenseless targets that we could take out easily."

Matrix concluded with a wicked smile, "we'll see."

Bob realized, "oh, you're not thinking of…?"

Matrix figured coldly, "I am." He had fired Gun at Welman's mechanical suit as he said it, blasting the mechanical suit to pieces. The null of Welman landed on Hack's robot eyes.

Reprogrammed Hack was crying out, "get it off! Get it off!"

Reprogrammed Slash urged, "hold still!" Hack was shooting everywhere, almost hitting everyone else with his energy weapon. As a result, the cells were blasted open. Mouse slashed at Slash just in time, slashing Slash to pieces. She then ran off to catch up with the other sprites that were escaping the jail cells. Mouse caught up to Matrix and the others in nanoseconds.

Enzo was saying obliviously, "that was awesome, big me!"

Dot called out to Matrix, "what were you thinking, Matrix? Our dad was almost nullified beyond nullification!"

Matrix concluded, "hey…if it wasn't for me, we would've all been systematically taken out by Megabyte!"

Bob sighed, "for all we know, we still might be."

Welman pointed out, "for the record, I'm very disappointed in you!"

Matrix sighed, "oh, dad…"

AndrAIa insisted, "there's no time for that! We've got to stop Megabyte from crashing Mainframe."

Dot sighed, "my organizer is still not getting any signal. By the time Captain Capacitor's crew and the CPUs break in, it'll be too late for them to help." The group of sprites then noticed that reprogrammed Hack was firing his energy weapon…and more accurately than usual.

Bob called out, "run for it!" He led the group of sprites towards the Armory, but little Enzo was knocked to unconsciousness by several energy blasts.

Dot called out, "Enzo!" Bob motioned for her to keep running with a wave of his hand. Dot reluctantly followed as the group of sprites began to run into the Armory. Matrix and AndrAIa were firing their weapons at Hack, but he was surprisingly dodging them. Mouse had hacked into the door lock of the Armory to allow her and the rest of the sprites to go inside. Matrix slammed the door shut behind them. Hack was starting to fire at the Armory, but gave up easily due to realizing how tough the Armory door was. Hack just hovered there, waiting for the sprites to come out.

AndrAIa pointed out, "this all seems…too easy."

Bob concluded, "it's as though Megabyte…wanted to lead us here."

Mouse sighed, "here we go again."

Dot figured with a sigh, "we got to figure out who is really Megabyte. But…who is it?"

Matrix paused, "why are you all looking at me like that? I'm not Megabyte!"

Dot urged, "are you sure? You seemed quite eager to pull the trigger on…"

Matrix exclaimed, "oh, come on sis! I knew dad would've landed the way he did…and that someone like Mouse would protect him!"

AndrAIa sighed, "in any case lover, it was a pretty big risk."

Matrix figured, "yeah…but it was either that or deletion! And I'd do it again if I had to! How are we sure though that Bob isn't Megabyte this time?"

Bob exclaimed, "oh, you can't be…I'm not Megabyte this time!"

Dot concluded, "wouldn't that be too easy anyway?"

Matrix pointed out, "exactly. What better way for Megabyte to fool us all again?"

Bob sighed, "you do have a point."

Mouse insisted, "the real question is, how do we prove who's who? We can't even try to scan everyone…because now Megabyte has control over the War Room!"

Bob figured with a sigh, "and even if we could, it still wouldn't help. He got in as Frisket, and we didn't even see it coming."

Dot reflected, "Megabyte saw each of us one at a time...so he could've disguised himself as any one of us."

AndrAIa realized, "except…your dad. He's still a null, right?"

Matrix concluded with realization, "yeah…even Megabyte couldn't be the machine and the null at the same time. He couldn't even be the size of a null without moving around funny!"

Bob figured, "say…why don't we send him to the War Room…through the vents?"

Mouse realized, "and have him sneak past Megabyte to lower down the defenses…"

Dot realized, "so that the CPUs and Captain Capacitor could come in to save the day. Great idea, Bob."

Welman protested, "but…I'm not as tough as a sprite! What if Megabyte tries to stop me somehow?"

Matrix pointed out, "dad, it's all right…he'd have to show his tentacles to be able to stop you now."

Welman concluded with a sigh, "if it'll save little Enzo…" Welman the null crawled up into the vents above, which was too high for any sprite to get into without the use of an exoskeleton suit.

Dot urged, "good luck…dad."


	3. Part 3:  The Finale

Who's Who: A Reboot Fanfiction Story

Part 3:

Bob, AndrAIa, Matrix, Dot, and Mouse were sitting down, wondering how to tell who's who. That is, until a short while later, when somehow Hack opened the door. Bob, AndrAIa, Matrix, Dot, and Mouse were shocked at this. Matrix concluded, "that couldn't have happened, unless…" He aimed Gun at Dot, who had her organizer still in hand.

Dot insisted, "you can't seriously think that I…!" Hack started firing again at the relatively smaller group of sprites, knocking Gun out of Matrix's hand. As the rest of the group started running deeper into the Armory, Matrix was caught in one of Megabyte's tentacles. The tentacle was wrapping around him tighter and tighter. Dot's form changed back into Megabyte's form, who was chuckling with delight at getting Matrix off guard.

Bob and Mouse turned around to see Megabyte where Dot used to be…or where they assumed Dot would be.

AndrAIa was too busy fighting the reprogrammed Hack to notice, shooting green nails at him. Unfortunately, AndrAIa kept missing.

She cried out, "rahh!" AndrAIa swung around a vidwindow to kick Hack to the ground, sending him crashing to the ground. Hack was banged up, but still moving.

Bob called out, "Megabyte! Put him down!"

Megabyte figured, "all right then." He hurled Matrix's body into Bob's body before he could react, knocking them both off balance. Megabyte stepped on Gun before Matrix could call it back to him.

Matrix called out with a groan, "Gun…Death Blossom Mode!" Gun spun around in a 720 degree spin, tripping Megabyte to the ground as Gun targeted everyone in the room. Megabyte then got a devious idea, and turned into Matrix's form.

He called out, "fire!" To Matrix's horror, Gun responded to Megabyte's voice. Gun's energy blasts hit Matrix, Bob, Mouse, AndrAIa, and Hack…sending almost all of them to unconsciousness.

AndrAIa was running towards Megabyte, when Gun knocked her out with a powerful energy blast. Hack was knocked backwards by the blast, which resulted in him going to pieces. Mouse was in the middle of a charge with her katana swords, when Gun took her out by surprise. Mouse crashed onto the floor, with her image fluctuating. AndrAIa's image was fluctuating too.

Matrix called out in fear, "AndrAIa!"

Nanoseconds earlier, in the War Room…

Megabyte chuckled, while he had Dot tied up on the ground with a Patch security command. He revealed as he changed his form into that of Dot's, "you're going to watch helplessly as I send your friends to the User…one by one!" Reprogrammed Hack and reprogrammed Slash chuckled with Megabyte as they started to return to the jail cells. This was of course due to the fact that Megabyte used his tentacles on Hack and Slash to make them loyal to him again. Right before Megabyte left though, Dot had something to say to him.

She said, "you are a twisted virus, Megabyte! I have half a mind to send you to the User!"

Megabyte just remarked with a chuckle, "good…that means my plan is working. Let's see what happens when Dot, the leader of the pack…is revealed to be the virus!"

Back in the midst of battle…

Bob called out, "Glitch…energy shield!" Glitch put up a sprite sized force field around Bob, absorbing the impact of Gun's energy blast a nanosecond before Glitch overloaded. Glitch turned off from an overload of power. Bob however was all right otherwise. He muttered, "great…no Glitch."

Megabyte taunted, "you still think I'm worth saving…Enzo?" He in Matrix's form picked up Gun and aimed it right for Matrix. Megabyte ran after Matrix and Bob. Megabyte called out in Matrix's voice, "Gun…target!" Matrix tumbled behind a exoskeleton suit, using it as cover from Gun. Meanwhile, Bob charged at the armed form of Matrix, who was clearly Megabyte at this point. He tackled Megabyte in Matrix's form, wrestling him to the ground.

After a short while, Matrix called out, "Bob? You there?" Matrix came out from behind the exoskeleton suit, to see Bob with a functioning Glitch. He glared and ran towards another exoskeleton suit, before Megabyte in Bob's form changed back into Matrix's form. The real Bob was knocked unconscious on the ground.

Megabyte in Matrix's form called out, "Gun…Death Blossom Mode!" Everyone and everything in the Armory was targeted by Gun, including the exoskeleton suits.

Matrix muttered, "I only got one shot." He knocked down a exoskeleton suit in front of him, knocking out Megabyte before he could react fast enough to avoid it. However, Megabyte still had the last word.

Before the exoskeleton suit fell, he called out, "fire!" Gun hit the exoskeleton suit instead of everyone else, but the explosion knocked Matrix backwards into a wall.

Matrix, with his last ounce of strength, called out, "Gun!" Gun returned to Matrix's hands, before he fell to unconsciousness. Not long after, the CPUs and Captain Capacitor's crew arrived on the scene. Mike the TV had already escaped from the abandoned War Room, and had his TV crew back on the scene. As the CPUs and Captain Capacitor's crew were inspecting the bodies of the fallen sprites, Mike the TV was narrating for his Mainframe audience.

Mike the TV said obliviously, "and there you have it. An epic battle over Mainframe…and you saw it right here! You did have the cameras on, right?" His crew nodded with satisfaction.

Later on, back in the War Room…

CPUs were rebuilding and reprogramming Hack and Slash to normal. Phong, Dot, Bob, Enzo, Matrix, AndrAIa, Mouse, Welman, Frisket, Mike the TV, Captain Capacitor's crew, and Specky were all in the War Room…celebrating their victory with energy drinks. Megabyte was taken by Turbo to the Supercomputer for deletion while Mainframe's protectors were unconscious. This was responsible for Bob's mixed regret. On the plus side, the CPUs were able to stop the core from self destructing…thanks to Welman the null.

Dot urged, "can I talk to you…alone?"

Bob figured, "sure, Dot." He and Dot walked into Phong's office, where they sat down to talk.

Dot sighed, "Bob, I just wanted to let you know that…I'm sorry."

Bob concluded, "oh Dot…of course I forgive you. Even I was fooled by Megabyte into thinking that I was the copy." Dot smiled a little at these words.

She asked nervously, "and…is there still an us?"

Bob sighed, "now might not be a good time to get married…with the state that Matrix is in."

Dot concluded uneasily, "but…he seems fine."

Bob concluded, "I don't know…maybe he's just feeling bad about Gun being used against him."

Dot realized, "that it was used against…his friends?" Bob slowly nodded. She sighed, "maybe I should go talk to him."

Bob pointed out, "I think AndrAIa has that covered."

Dot concluded, "maybe our wedding could wait. After all that time of being forced to watch my friends fall one by one, I could use a rest." And with that, Dot left the War Room.

AndrAIa was talking to Matrix, at a corner of the room.

She was saying to Matrix, "come on lover…we actually won."

Matrix sighed, "I know. It's just…for all my time in the Games, I trusted Gun. Now…I'm not so sure if I can trust myself."

AndrAIa concluded, "oh, Matrix…I trust you."

Matrix concluded, "you don't think I'm too…violent?"

AndrAIa sighed, "no matter what you do…your heart is in the right place. You just have to trust me."

Matrix figured, "thanks, AndrAIa."

AndrAIa concluded with a smile, "anytime, lover."

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
